Time To Get Touched
' Time To Get Touched' is the eighteenth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Big news! Wait. Not big news. HUGE NEWS! Steve and Tango are BAAAAACK!!!! Ghost Hunters Academy was fun, but they're investigators at heart and it's great to see them back in action. The team starts in Columbus, Ohio, at the home of author James Thurber. The hauntings date back to Thurber's residence in the early 1900s. Thurber even wrote The Night the Ghost Got In based on his personal paranormal experiences in the house. Of course, it was built where an insane asylum once stood, where 7 women died and a man killed his wife and himself, so odds are good there are some spirits floating around. Now a museum, people in the building have experienced apparitions and footsteps, lights turning on and off, furniture shaking and a defunct clock spontaneously coming back to life! That clock is where Jason and Grant start out the night. Turns out the clock is working, probably because it moved a little bit. So they settle that issue and move on to the footsteps claim in the dining room. The guys are thinking that it was an overactive imagination on Thurber's behalf. But THEN-the clock's face just POPS right open- was someone-or something- bothered that Jay and Grant had tinkered with it? They tried to jiggle it, play with it, anything to get it to open on its own again but they can't create that motion. Cue Kris and Amy in the parlor, where they discuss a murder suicide that occurred in the house. They hear footsteps on the second floor. They move up to the third floor, but find nothing.Back to the clock: now it's Steve and Tango's turn to try to make the clock pop open as it did for the boss men. The guys do some EVP and they each hear bizarre noises- like shuffling, perhaps? They can't get them to happen again. Bummer. Back to the clock: now it's Steve and Tango's turn to try to make the clock pop open as it did for the boss men. The guys do some EVP and they each hear bizarre noises- like shuffling, perhaps? They can't get them to happen again. Bummer. The evidence captured the shuffling noises and the clock: they had actual video of the clock popping open and startling the cameraman! A professional clockmaker check the clock out and confirmed there is no reason for the clock to pop open. The guys validated some of the claims yet there doesn't seem to be any malicious intent behind the activity in the Thurber House. So sleep tight, Columbus! Later on the team travels to Canfield Casino, built in 1870, in Saratoga New York. In the high stakes room, people have seen the roulette table spinning on its own, a man sighted an apparition of a dress moving up the stairs. In the office, a person had an actual verbal interaction with a man in Victorian garb. And once, the candelabra crystals clinked together with no explanation. Team leaders Jay and Grant launch the night on the top floor. They experience spiking EMF levels and they BOTH heard what sounded like a man and a woman talking. Then something STOMPED on the floor - like a MINI EARTHQUAKE. So Steve and Dave take a turn in the area to see if they can hear those same noises. They get slightly distracted by the frilly clothing on display, but are called back to attention by chimes. Steve gets all annoyed at Tango for tapping him. BUT!!! Tango didn't even go NEAR Steve. So-who did it? The touchy-feely spirits later go on to make Kris think that something grabbed her hair! The reveal presents evidence of all the personal experiences - all on the third floor. Overall, two solid investigations and a triumphant return for Tango and Steve! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes